I Failed A Jack Spicer Love Story
by SwordFire19
Summary: I completely re wrote my entire Jack Spicer fan fiction and hopefully made it better than it origionally was haha I added soooo much new stuff and changed names :3 I hope u guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

I Failed

It's been three months, five days, and two hours since Kiyoko arrived at the Xiaolin temple. Ever since she arrived there she has done nothing but trained nonstop. She was just as strong as any of the warriors as well with her element ice. She has the ability to use air and water together but rarely ever separate. It would take a lot out of he but that is why she trains extra hard. She hasn't been able to go on any of the Wu searches for a few reasons: 1. Master Fung asked her to guard the rest of the Wu while the others were gone. 2. There were hardly and Wu activated.

But today, today was different. She was on her first Wu hunt with the other warriors. They were searching for the Wudai Wings. The Wudai Wings would give one the ability to fly and he or she could create giant gusts of winds. It also holds a magical power when combined with the falcon's eye. Right now everyone was at the Grand Canyon searching every crack.

"There it is!" Kimiko yelled spotting the wings in the crevice of the canyon wall. It was a good hundred and fifty feet up by the looks of it. Kiyoko was the closest. Kiyoko threw Kimiko a glare then replied, "I got it."

You would think coming from the same place they would get along and be friends. Wrong. Kiyoko despised Kimiko with a passion and vice versa. It all started about a month and a half after Kiyoko arrived at the Xiaolin temple, Raimundo asked her out and she happily accepted. A few days later she was heading out for a walk in the woods and saw him and Kimiko making out. She ended up running off in tears, far away from the Xiaolin temple. Everyone went to look for her but they couldn't find her.

The next day she came back. She looked different. More colder, paler, and kind of sick. Clay comforted her and talked to her while everyone else stayed as far away as possible. She only had two friends. Dojo being one of them but he wasn't always around when she needed him. Her other friend was her only true best friend, Clay. He is the sweetest guy in the world and actually treated Kiyoko like he really cared. She could talk to him about anything and he would support her one hundred percent and would always help her with anything she needed.

Once Kiyoko was going to her old school's dance with some of her old friends and Rai was her date. That was before she found out about him and Kimiko. The day of the dance Rai was to 'sick' so he couldn't go so Clay went with her. Despite the fact her 'boyfriend' didn't come they all had a good time. She even forgot about Rai, for a moment.

Now she realized he was most likely not even sick then. She scowled at the thought.

Kiyoko was knocked back to reality when she saw the wings in view. She was halfway to the shen gon wu. She felt excitement course through her, 'This is so easy!' She thought. Suddenly she heard someone yell.

"Stop right there you Xiaolin Loser!"

"Crap!" She winced and looked over her shoulder just in time to see a red head with propellers coming out of something on his back. She didn't waste any time staring at the guy. She flung back around and started climbing harder and faster, practically leaping up the wall. She lost her footing for a second but regained her balance by swinging up and finding another foothold. There were cheers from below but the only one she heard was Clay's whooping and comforting cheers.

"Hey you're new?"

"BAH!!" Kiyoko nearly jumped out of her skin. She craned her head to the side to see who just spoke to her. There was the red head with the propellers hovering there behind her. His back pack propellers whirring lightly.

"Who are you?" Kiyoko asked looking into his red eyes. She cocked an eyebrow looking him up and down. He looked interesting.

"I'm Jack Spicer evil boy genius!" He flew back a foot and did an evil guy pose for a few seconds and then relaxed looking back to Kiyoko, "So who are you?" He didn't sound like the evil guy type. Oh well.

Kiyoko smirked and replied, "I'm about to kick your ass!" She has been climbing and talking at the same time and was only ten feet from the wu. Jack growled at her rude comment and finally realizes that she was close to the wu. He sighed and started flying higher. He was going to make it before she was.

Kiyoko extended her hand forward towards Jack and yelled, "Ice!" Ice shot forward and slammed into one of Jacks propeller blades, stopping him abruptly and sending him into a mad spiral in different directions.

"Jack Bots!" He yelled. Two strange robots flew over and grabbed each of his arms holding him up. He growled and yelled again, "Get me up there!"

She was so close to the Wu she could taste it. It was only a foot away. She stretched and finally grabbed it. Suddenly, it began glowing. She looks up to see Jack touching the wings too.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Kiyoko glared at him.

"I accept." He smirked.

"Whoever can climb up the canyon fastest and reach the Wu wins. Rules are you have to 'climb' so no help from your robots or flying back pack. I wager the changing chopsticks." She smirked at him, "Think you can handle that momma's boy?"

"How did you kn---I am not!" Jack pouted. "I wager the reversing mirror! Ok lets go!"

They both yell, "Gon yi tempai!" The canyon wall begins to shake and reform and Kiyoko began slipping then falling.

"WAH!" Kiyoko yelled. "OOFFF!" Someone caught her. She looked up and saw Rai and Clay holding on to her. She instantly jump up and away from Rai. "Thanks Clay!" Kiyoko gave Clay a thumbs up and her signature adorable crooked grin. She looked to the wall and noticed Jack was already climbing up the now reformed cliff. It was higher than before with difficult footholds. She kicked it up a gear and got a running start up the canyon wall. She grabbed onto a ledge and pulled herself up. She was gaining on Jack fast. He looked down and saw her.

"Jack Bots attack her!" Jack pointed to Kiyoko. She gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"You're cheating!" She cried.

"Am not!" Jack said sticking his tongue out at her, "You said they couldn't help me to the Shen Gon Wu." The Jack Bots were firing all around her luckily none hitting her but they were getting closer and closer. The canyon wall began crumbling so she began climbing faster and had to constantly maneuver from side to side to avoid the blasts from the Jack Bots. She finally reached Jack. He was already out of breath and panting. She smirked at him, "Cheerio!" Kiyoko said in a believable British accent.

Jack growled. She laughed at him and looked up. She saw she was at least five feet away from the Wu. Jack noticed that too so he ordered his Jack Bots to attack again. She felt one blast barely missing her shoulder but sent her flying to one side. She was only holding on, by three fingers, to a crevice in the wall. She was slowly slipping. Kiyoko noticed Jack laughing as he passed her. He stomped on her fingers as he continued his climb to victory.

"AGH!" She winced in pain. Jack laughed again. She raised her hand towards Jack and yelled, "ICE!" She was so ticked that she aimed for his face. Jack turned around and placed a mirror in front of him.

Suddenly, the ice disappeared within the mirror and fire shot back right towards her face. She moved just in time to avoid most of the blow but then she lost her grip and fell towards the ground.

"NO!" she screamed. She failed. She failed her first Xiaolin Showdown. She was disgraced. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I WALK.

Kiyoko woke up in her cubicle and looked around. "What happened?" She had a pounding headache. She groaned and gripped her head in her hands she felt the thick bandages wrapped around her head. She remembered what happened now. Kiyoko hung her head in shame. After a minute she stood up and headed out to breakfast.

She hovered in the doorway for a moment and rubbed her arm awkwardly. She continued looking to the ground.

"Kiyo? Aren't you gunna come eat?" Clay asked.

"Oh, uh… yeah." She mumbled and scurried over to sit beside clay. Omi gave her a sympathetic stare. She looked back and gave a confused look. "What is it..?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. I was just thinking about the showdown yesterday." Omi shrugged and placed his chopsticks into his bowl. Clay gave a loud cough, signaling Omi to shut up.

"Are you ok Clay? Well, we all mess up sometimes!" Omi said oblivious to Clay's shut up signal. Clay knew you would end up snapping and he was trying to prevent it. Kiyoko gripped her chopsticks tightly.

"You were so good before. What happened? You usually could beat me? Did you get cool feet?" Omi questioned sticking his face into her personal space. She twitched a grin. Kiyoko heard Kimiko and Rai snickering. Clay gave them a dirty look.

"I cant believe you let someone like Jack Spicer beat you! I mean come on that's just weak!" Kiyoko was gripping her chopsticks so tightly now that they snapped in half and she jumped up slinging her food against the wall.

"You know what! I've had it up to here with you!" Kiyoko pointed a finger in Omi's face.

"Now, now that temper of yours will solve nothing. If you want to be as strong and skilled as m-" Kiyoko cut him off.

"Ok that's it!" Kiyoko was about to climb over the table and rip his cheese ball head off. Clay held her back.

"Calm down Kiyo. You know he doesn't meant it like that." Clay patted her shoulder. She glared into each face except for Clay's. She looked to him then frowned turning her face to the floor.

"I'm going for a walk." She slowly pulled away from Clay, put a hand on his shoulder, then headed out. She heard Rai whisper something to Kimiko but she didn't care what he said. She didn't care about anything at the moment.

Kiyoko shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away. Her blue eyes stuck to the ground as she walked through the woods. Her long silvery-white hair flowed along behind her. She was silent the whole time. She continued walking until the sun was right above her.

'Noon already?' she thought. She glowered back toward the Xiaolin temple but then she realized she didn't know where she was. "Uh-oh…" she said loudly.

She heard a twig snap and she swung around looking behind her. A few strands of her hair wrapped around her face then slowly fell away. There was another snap and she twisted back around facing the noise. Her eyes scanned the tree's but saw nothing. She started walking backwards about to make a run for it to the Xiaolin temple. She turned quickly but only ran into something. She yelped and jumped back. She looked to what she hit and was faced to face with none other than Jack Spicer.

"Hello there. Are you lost?" Jack questioned.

"Psha! Course not!" She stared at him clearly face to face for the first time. His red hair was spiked up and he had yellow goggles with red spirals on his forehead. She stared at him with a funny look. His red eyes watched you as you over looked him. His skin was white with a gray tint to it. Not like her pure porcelain skin.

"What are you looking at?" He glared.

"Nothing…" She replied looking into his eyes. He looked pretty cool. His eyes were just beautiful.

"Hey! You're the weak little Xiaolin loser I defeated yesterday aren't you?" He laughed.

"…" Her face hardened into a scowl.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jack smirked then snapped his fingers. "Jack Bots get her!" There was a buzzing sound and the trees around them began rustling. About ten Jack Bots appeared. And tossed a net over you. Kiyoko avoided it at first, she rolled away then jumped back up. Two of the Jack Bots started towards her. Anger, hate, and hurt was building up in her to where she started shaking. She just couldn't get a break could she? With a loud cry she attacked the Jack Bots. She destroyed the first two and the two after that. Jack was leaning up against a tree and watching. That angered her even more. She wanted to make him hurt. She started for him but more Jack Bots blocked her. She fought her way through them but she couldn't reach to him because for every two Jack Bots she destroyed four more would get in her way. More kept appearing through the trees.

Finally, Kiyoko snapped and started fighting blindly she wasn't even paying attention. She began destroying everything that came close to her. She was closer to Jack now. She greedily reached toward him with murder in her eyes but Jack merely watched still in his spot.

Suddenly, Kiyoko felt something wrapping around her. It was a net. She looked back and saw that some of the Jack Bots behind her holding the ropes that were attached to the bottom. She made an attempt to bust out but the Jack Bots yanked on the rope sending Kiyoko face down on the ground.

Jack laughed and pushed off from the tree. "Lets go." The Jack Bots followed Jack and pulled Kiyoko along behind them. She fought back against the net but it was a metal net. She made an attempt to use her power, 'Ice', but she felt an electric shock course through her and she couldn't use it. The Jack Bots stopped. Kiyoko looked up and saw a medium sized black aircraft. She stared up at it in awe. The Jack Bots tossed her into the back and Jack took his seat at the wheel. When the aircraft shot off Kiyoko, who didn't have a seat belt to use, flew against the back wall of the aircraft still stuck in the net. She mumbled profane words as her side hit a metal bar connecting to the wall. The Jack Bots hovered there and watched her in case she tried anything. They had their guns pointed at her. So she sat there.

'Whats going to happen now?' She thought. Though a little afraid, she was curious as to where Jack was taking her. Suddenly, realization struck her. She felt sick to her stomach when she noticed she had just been kidnapped and most likely wont see the Xiaolin Temple possibly ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

I BROKEN.

Kiyoko sat in between two of the jack Bots, sulking. Part of her was kind of glad to be kidnapped just to be away from everyone else, but another part of her wished she could go back. She felt the aircraft begin to descent. She perked her head up trying to see through the windshield. She saw that the aircraft was being lowered into something. Finally, she felt it land.

Right when it landed the Jack Bots grabbed the net and pulled her along. Jack opened the top of the aircraft and jumped out. The Jack Bots followed him.

"Just toss her in the cage." Jack motioned towards an 8 by 6 cage that was against the furthest wall but in clear view. Kiyoko guessed so Jack could keep an eye on whoever he put in there. The Jack Bots went to the cage, pulled the net off her and tossed her in. She rolled twice then jumped up. The jack Bots then locked the door and brought the key to Jack.

"My friends will come for me!" She yelled. She glared at Jack even though he wasn't facing away from her and was looking at something on a table. She guessed it was the Wudai Wings. She thought to herself for a moment looking at the bars.

"As if." Was jacks only reply.

She didn't say anything back to him after that. She merely held up a finger and mumbled, "Ice key…" Ice covered her finger and extended out further into a key shape. She walked over to the locked cage door and stuck the key in. It fit! She smirked and looked toward Jack. She thought to herself, 'As soon as I get out of here I'm going to kick his-' She went rigid. Electricity began coursing through her body again but way worse than last time. The key shattered and she was thrown back.

"You shouldn't try to escape. It's specially made to where you can't use any element but metal to get out of it." Jack laughed still not looking at you, "and anytime you use your 'ice' you'll get an electric shock."

Kiyoko screamed loudly and kicked the metal bars. She jumped back gasping and rubbing her foot. She mumbled and spun around heading toward the back corner but she stopped wide-eyed. She was now face to face with what looked like a floating mask. She stared at it for a few moments longer.

"Why hello there." It said in a raspy woman's voice. Kiyoko twitched, jumped back, and screamed again.

"Will you shut up! My mom will hear you!" Jack stomped over.

"Was it something I said?" The mask questioned and looked like it was shrugging.

"Wuya get out of there before you make her scream again!" Jack yelled at the mask.

"Don't you yell at me!" the mask named Wuya yelled back. "Geez, all I say is hello and I get yelled at. What am I doing taking orders from a brat like him anyway…" She was mumbling to herself as she floated through the bars. She was a ghost not a mask.

Jack stood there and shook his head then he looked at Kiyoko as if he was inspecting her. He stared for the longest time and she felt a bit awkward and self conscious.

"Take a picture jack!" Kiyoko shifted uncomfortably. Jack scowled and turned around walking off. It was going to be one lonely night tonight. Se walked over to her uncomfortable mat, sat down against the corner of the cage, and hugged her knees to her chest while resting her head on her knees. She closed her eyes and thought about being back in her solitary cubicle with her cozy blankets and fluffy pillow. She sighed and laid down pretending she had her cozy blanket and fluffy pillow. She decided to go to sleep and maybe she would wake up safe and sound back at the temple. She yawned and finally drifted off to sleep.

Kiyoko woke up to the sounds of banging, clanking, and whirring. She groggily sat up and shook her head as if to shake the sleep off. She growled under her breath from being woken up so early. Well, it felt early to her. She scanned the room for the source of the noise. You spotted Jack, in a different outfit, working away on one of his Jack Bots. He stopped for a moment to wipe his brow.

"Can you keep it down a bit?" Kiyoko scratched her head fiercely, slinging her hair around.

"Morning Ice Princess." He turned around and stared at Kiyoko for a moment then laughed turning back to his work.

"Don't call me that!" She mumbled as she stood up and stumbled to the bars. She felt her stomach churning and growling. She placed a hand upon it and groaned, "I'm hungry…"

Jack ignored her.

"I said I am hungry!" She said louder.

Jack sighed angrily and spun around, "Sounds like a personal problem to me!" He waited for her reply. Kiyoko looked up at him with her big sad blue eyes. Her lower lip quivered ever so slightly giving him the perfect innocent puppy dog face. Jack watched un-moved then he shifted his eyes away. She continued to stare. She sniffed and blinked.

"Fine…" He replied quietly as he started walking out. She grinned triumphantly. She then noticed Wuya in the corner watching. She looked quite amused.

A few minutes later Jack came back with a bowl in his hand and a spoon in the other. He walked over to the cage and sat the bowl down on a table placing the spoon in it. He opened a small hatch that was at first invisible to her. He slid the bowl through it. Kiyoko slowly grabbed the bowl and looked into it. It was apple Jacks. (*Me: shat up I'm hungry for some apple jacks XD*) She went to say something.

"Like it! Or lump it!" Jack stuck his finger in her face. She blinked and stared at it cross eyed. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"I was only going to say thanks you…" Kiyoko said quietly.

"Oh…er…well… you're welcome." Jack said scratching his neck and walking off. Wuya cackled

"Smooth jack. Smooth." She flew over to him. Jack just glared at her and mumbled to himself.

After a while Kiyoko finished her apple jacks and set the bowl down with a loud clank. She wiped her mouth off where a bit of milk trailed down.

She looked over to Jack who was working at the table. He was wearing a tight red muscle shirt which was ripped around the neck, sleeves, and the bottom. His jeans were tight and blacked but flared over his black combat boots. She caught herself staring then shook her head and made a face.

"So can you let me go now?" She sighed.

"Oh yeah sure…NO!" Jack yelled and tossed a wrench at you. It bounced off the bars. She didn't flinch but looked to the wrench then back up to him an cocked an eyebrow. He looked at you. He looked like he was thinking.

"I'd like to show you something." Kiyoko cocked her head to the side. And nodded as if to say okay. He walked over to his computer and started typing a bunch of things. She watched and waited. Suddenly, a picture came up on the screen. It looked familiar, then she realized it was the Xiaolin Temple! Kiyoko immediately perked up. Jack grins at her and walks over.

"I sent a bird bot to see what those Xiaolin losers think about you being missing. I want to see them in agonizing pain when they realize you are never coming back. He laughed maniacally.

Kiyoko ignored him and watched the screen. The bird flew around a bit and then landed on a tree branch near the training area. Everyone was there. She grinned happily. Suddenly she could hear them speak.

"She's sure been gone a long time…" Rai sighed.

"Oh gee I wonder why?" Clay said sarcastically.

Kimiko just laughed, "I honestly could care less if she ever comes back. She is such a nuisance." Kimiko giggled.

"Yeah, She was no fun either. She wasn't that amazing. Not like you anyway." Rai smirked as he grabbed Kimiko from behind. She squealed and giggled. Clay rolled his eyes. He was about to say something until Omi spoke up. Omi was balanced on his head meditating.

"She was not that good of a Xiaolin warrior either. She was just holding us back." He scoffed and went back to meditating.

Clay just shook his head sadly and walked away mumbling, "Who need enemies when you got friends like you…"

Jack dropped the remote. He was slack jawed from what he just heard. Even Wuya's ghost mouth was slung wide open. They both turned and looked at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko's head was hung low to where they couldn't see her face. She moved ghost like over to her corner and fell to the floor curling into a ball. Her heart beat was slow, very slow now. She felt cold all over, then she grew numb. Her hands clung to her chest, grasping at her shirt tightly. She wanted to cry, to scream, to just sleep and never wake up again. She couldn't even force the tears to come out. She tried to say she was ok, but she knew she would only be lying to them and herself. She felt completely empty. So hollow. She stared at the wall then closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I HATE.

Kiyoko had hardly eaten or slept in three days. She looked sickly and pale…er. Jack didn't seem to concerned but he still checked up on her.

"Hey Ice Princess, how are you feeling?" He would ask while working on a new project of his. She would merely let out a small hum and nod like you always did when he asked. This time it was different. He asked you how you felt and you nodded and hummed. He groaned loudly and threw a screw driver across the room. He stomped over to the cage you were in and pulled out the key to the lock. Kiyoko stood up slowly and hung onto the bars. She felt to dizzy to even move. He shoved the key in the lock and turned it fiercely yanking the lock off and slinging the door wide open. "You can leaven ow." He extended his arms out.

Kiyoko slowly walked over to the door and took a few steps out. "There now, you're free. Go back to the temple or wherever." Jack waved his hand as he walked off. The thought of the Xiaolin temple made her sick. She looked around the lair quietly. Jack was working fiercely on his project. She has been thinking for the past few days about not going back to the Xiaolin temple. With all the hurt and anger building up she just wanted revenge. She wanted to cause them so much more pain. She was no longer a Xiaolin Warrior.

Jack looked over his shoulder, "Are you still here?" He turned completely and walked over. Kiyoko took a confident step forward. Jack stops.

"I want to join the Haylin side."

"What?!" Jack said wide-eyed. He pretended to clean his ears out. "Repeat that?!"

"I want to join the Haylin side and destroy those Xiaolin jerks…" Kiyoko thought about Clay for a moment. 'Well not Clay…I could never hurt him…he's my friend.'

"No." Jack answered bluntly.

"No Jack!" Wuya floated over. "She could be of some important use for us!" She has lived at the Xiaolin Temple. She knows where all the Shen Gon Wu is!" She then flew over to you wrapping one ghostly tentacle over her shoulders, "Are you willing to swear your loyalty to the Haylin side?" She cackled.

Kiyoko looked at her then to Jack. "Yes."

Wuya cackled again, "Welcome to the dark side."

Jack was just staring at Kiyoko curiously, "I never did catch your name Ice Princess."

"Kiyoko." Kiyoko grinned madly. She suddenly felt…alive. Her blood was boiling now. Jack smirked at the deadly look in her eyes. He knew you were dead serious.


	5. Chapter 5

I EVIL.

It's been three days since Kiyoko swore her loyalty to the Haylin side and no Shen Gon Wu has been revealed. Kiyoko was sitting on the edge of the table watching Jack work on some gadget of his. She sighed and just watched him. Kiyoko had on a new outfit. She burned her Xiaolin Outfit after Jack gave her one of his red tank tops and actually went out and bought her some jeans himself. She thought it was quite thoughtful and he got the size right. They were tight, long, black flare jeans. She also stole some of his fingerless gloves and got him to buy her a black studded choker, a studded belt, and a pair of Vans with the little money she had with her. She also got him to pick up some extra stuff that people would normally need.

She looked stunning but Jack never seemed to notice. He was always busy with building things and scheming. Every time she tried to help him he would brush her off and say, "I got this." She would shrug and just watch.

Kiyoko was seriously bored today. It's been ages since she's actually seen the light of day. She's been cooped up in the lair since she first got there and she couldn't leave because she couldn't be seen in Jacks house or around. Plus Jack wanted to make sure she wouldn't run off.

Suddenly, Wuya exploded through the wall at lightning speed. She stopped in front of you and Jack her eyes were glowing, "Finally! A shen gon wu has revealed itself."

"Lets go then!" Jack said laying down a drill.

"Let me go!" Kiyoko jumped up.

"Why should I let you go?" Jack asked.

"I'm am on the Haylin side and a part of this partnership. I want to get the Wu and destroy the Xiaolin Warriors." She said smirking. Jack rolled his eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and slung him around to face you. "Stop rolling your eyes at me. You can come along and watch." She gave a sinister grin. Wuya cackled at Jack's freaked out expression. Kiyoko seemed to have grown dark on the inside.

"Fine." Jack said pulling away and putting on his jacket. "Get in." He said after he jumped into his aircraft. She jumped in and Wuya floated up through the floor.

Ten minutes later Jack's aircraft was soaring over the open ocean.

"What Shen Gon Wu is it?" Kiyoko asked Wuya.

"The mind reading conch." She answered. You look ahead to a small island.

"Here! Here! Stop here!" Wuya ordered. Jack brought his aircraft to a halt onto the beach. Kiyoko looked out and noticed there were hundreds of sea shells.

"Lets hope it wont be as hard as it looks." Suddenly Kiyoko sees Dojo in the distance. "Here they come." She smirked. Jack opened the glass top and she jumped out onto the ground. She instantly began searching for the conch. She decided to trick the warriors so she grabbed up a big, beautiful white conch and waved it in the air. Doji suddenly landed and the Xiaolin Warriors jumped off. They all stood behind her in an attack stance.

"Ok hand it over whoever you are!" Rai held his fist out. Kiyoko gave a maniacal laugh and turned around slowly. Everyone gasped. She held up the fake mind reading conch. "Is 'this' what you want?" She twirled the conch in her hand.

"Kiyo…is that really you?" Clay asked.

"Oh yes. Its me alright." Kiyoko nodded her head and smirked. Kimiko and Rai were looking a little uncomfortable. Kiyoko noticed Omi had disappeared. She heard a swooshing noise behind her. She frowned and turned around just in time to deliver a kick right in Omi's face. She sent him flying at least a hundred feet back. Omi got blood on her Vans, Kiyoko smirked. Suddenly, Rai came forward. She laughed again as he barely missed her face. She pushed his arm which twisted his body away from her and elbowed him right in the face. He hit the ground hard. Kiyoko then proceeded to kick him in the face then the gut. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. He landed a punch in her gut. She doubled over then Rai hit her in the face. In the state he was in his attacks weren't hurting much but he still cut Kiyoko right around her left eye. Blood dripped down her face. Jack had sent out some Jack Bots and was keeping Clay busy. Dojo was freaking out and just staring at Kiyoko slack jawed. Rai tried to grab the fake conch from her but Kiyoko punched him in the face putting him down for the count.

Kimiko was looking around for something to use against her but she couldn't find anything. Kiyoko's smirk widened. She whispered, "Ice.." ice shot from her fingers towards Kimiko. Kimiko yelled fire and melted the ice but Kiyoko sent more and more to where even when Kimiko put it out she would get soaked with warm water. Kiyoko neared Kimiko. She sucked in lungs full of air and blew towards Kimiko. Kimiko turned blue and ice was growing thicker around her until it covered her completely. The only part visible was her head. Kiyoko slowly walked forward enjoying the moment. Clay was now fighting off some Jack Bots and Dojo was trying to avoid the ones that were shooting at him.

Kimiko was straining against the ice and was about to melt it off with fire but Kiyoko punched her right in the face knocking out possibly a tooth or two. She reared back ready to go a final punch through the ice to her gut but someone grabbed her arm. It was Clay. She grimaced at first but her eyes lit up when she saw her old friend.

"What are you doing Kiyo…?" He asked sadly.

At that point Kiyoko didn't know. She looked around and saw an unconscious bleeding Omi and Rai. She saw Kimiko groaning in pain. She shook her head, "What does it look like I'm doing! I'm getting Shen Gon Wu!" She pulled er arm away.

"Why are you helping that dirty snake?!" Clay's voice grew louder and sounded angrier or upset.

"Don't call him that! He's more of a friend than any of you were!"

"Was I not much of a good friend either?" Clay asked. His voice was now soft and hurt.

"No…you were my best friend…" She said quietly.

"Then doesn't that matter more?" he asked.

Kiyoko was about to say something until the fake conch was ripped from her grasp. She spun around wildly and saw Kimiko running toward Dojo who was now full size. Kimiko obviously melted the ice and took the chance to grab the conch while Kiyoko was distracted. Rai ran past holding his bloodied face and carrying Omi. Omi was still out cold.

Dojo was getting ready to take off.

"Come on Clay!" Rai managed to yell through his fractured jaw.

"Come back with us." Clay stopped for a moment and faced Kiyoko.

"You guys have nothing for me…bye Clay. Please understand." Kiyoko felt her eyes sting, "You'll always be my friend." Clay grabbed her hand and kissed it like he always did when they said goodbye or goodnight. Then he was gone. He jumped on Dojo and they began riding off. She watched. She started laughing maniacally again. Then it got softer until it was dry sobs. Her eyes began stinging but no tears came out.

"What the hell! You let them get away!" Jack yelled as he stomped over towards her. Her face hardened. She was filled with more anger than before for some reason. She grabbed Jack by his throat and glared at him. He pushed her hand away.

"They didn't take it. That was a fake!" She yelled back.

"Clever girl." Wuya smirked.

"Now we just got to find the real one." She said looking around.

"It's not like its going to fall into your hands." Jack rolled his eyes and slammed his back against a palm tree angrily and crossed his arms. Kiyoko stalked over about to give him a piece of her mind until something fell right in her hands. It was a conch and it was glowing a little. "Well looky there!" She grinned.

"The mind reading conch!" Wuya wailed.

Jack fell backwards, "That's just freakin impossible!" He slammed his hands to his face.

Wuya cackled, "Apparently not!"

Kiyoko stuck the mind reading conch to her ear and waited, suddenly she heard jacks voice.

'She makes me look so un cool! Stupid know it all Ice Princess!'

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that!" She glared at jack.

"Stop calling you what?" Jack cocked an eyebrow staring at her.

"Ice Princess!" She growled.

"How did yo---oh the conch!" He snatched the conch from her.

"Hey!" Kiyoko cried reaching back out for the conch but he held it away from her.

He held it to his ear and then he heard Kiyoko's thoughts, 'Stupid, rude, jerk of a boy genius!'

"Hey! I resent most of that!" Jack cried.

"Stop reading my mind!" She growled and jumped on him. The two of them rolled around on the ground and fought over the conch.

"Hey love birds! We need to get going!" Wuya yelled. Kiyoko and Jack stopped rolling around. Kiyoko was sitting on his chest pinning him down and he was holding the conch away from her. His other hand held her arm as she reached towards the conch. She had the front of his shirt in her fist and her mouth was about to clamp down on Jacks arm until Wuya yelled. She mumbled then sat up still not getting off him. She started to tickle Jack and he ended up dropping the conch. She jumped up, grabbed it, then ran to the aircraft.

She held it to her ear for a brief moment and caught the words, 'I was enjoying that…' Kiyoko blushed but smirked, then placed the conch into a bag and waited for Jack to get in.


	6. Chapter 6

I DRESS.

Finally, Jack and Kiyoko made it back to the lair. They jumped out of the aircraft arguing.

"I'm going to keep the conch! I found it!" Kiyoko yelled

"No! I'm the evil genius! I get to keep it!" Jack held the conch up. She growled at him. "Besides, its not like you have anything important to hide." He smirked.

"Oh and you do?!" She challenged.

"Indeed I do." He said putting the conch into his coat pocket.

Suddenly, a woman's soft voice floated through the air, "Jack…Oh Jacky bear! Could you come here for a moment?"

"Yes mom!" Jack yelled back. He started walking towards the door.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"You stay here like you always do." Jack said. He tossed her a towel, some gauze, and medical tape. "You're dripping blood all over my lair." He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Kiyoko pouted and crossed her arms. He treated her like she was weak and it annoyed her. Wuya was watching from the corner.

"You two are so amusing to watch." She cackled.

"Yeah, yeah glad you enjoy it." Kiyoko huffed. She plopped down in a nearby chair and cleaned up. The cut wasn't really that bad at all. It was already healing up so she didn't need the gauze. She leaned back closing her eyes. She was on the verge of accidentally falling asleep when she heard the loud slam of a door followed by an angry groan. "Whats your problem?" Kiyoko asked opening her eyes and watching Jack stomp down the stairs.

"Nothing…" He answered quietly.

This piqued her interests because she knew it was a lie, "Tell me." She jumped out of her chair and walked over.

"I said it's nothing!" Jack growled.

Kiyoko sniffed, "Tell me…please."

Jack groaned again and turned around facing her, "It's just that…" he sighed, "My mom is throwing another of her parties and inviting a bunch of people who…I really don't like. She thinks we are all good friends and stuff. Like this one guy," Jack started, "His name is Andy. Back then he was such a bully to-" He stopped, "…to a lot of people. He still is though. He used to beat kids up, teas them, make them miserable. He would pick one kid out and pick on them over and over everyday until he drove them crazy and they left the school or something." Jack crossed his arms angrily. He looked even more upset than Kiyoko has ever seen him.

"Oh…well. You're a bully to you know." She looked at his troubled face.

"Well he's a different kind-I am not a bully! I'm an evil boy genius just trying to get by." He growled and poked out his lower lip. Kiyoko gave a small laugh.

"What kind of party is it anyway?" She continued to questioned.

"Some formal thing. It really has no meaning. It sucks though because everyone has to dress up and bring a date." Jack sighed.

Kiyoko busted out into laughter but tried to cover it up with a cough, "So you have to wear a tux?" She tried to hold bad a fierce grin.

"Yes…" He blushed a bit. He knew his mom was probably going to make him do worse like fix his hair or something.

"Hahaha! Glad I don't have to go!" Kiyoko laughed, "Ha and good luck finding a girl." She added almost sincerely. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to hurt his feelings to bad or anything.

"Well…It's not like you would have been invited anyway." Jack said angrily.

"Well who said I would go even if I was invited." She challenged.

Jack glared at her for a moment then his eyes brightened up with an idea, "You know what. You are going. You are going to be my date to the party!" Jack gave a triumphant glare.

Kiyoko's jaw dropped. "But, but, but….I have no dress!" She smirked and crossed her arms holding her right hand up and extending her index finger smartly.

"Well go buy one!" He said tossing her some money.

"Are you freaking serious!?" She said looking at all the money he gave her.

"Well…yes. I want you to look good so I can make everyone jealous. I'm rich anyway so spend it all. Just as long as you look good." Jack said walking away.

"Wait…do I not already?" Kiyoko put her hands on her hips.

"No." Jack smirked.

"ooooohhhh…" Wuya just watched.

Kiyoko glared at him and growled. "I cant dance either!" She half yelled.

"I'll teach you. Tomorrow bright and early. But now to the mall."

"How am I going to get there?" Kiyoko squeaked she was taken off guard by Jack saying he would teach her to dance. Does he even know how to dance?

"I'll take you and drop you off. Wuya will stay with you there."

"What?" Wuya cried. "I'm a ghost you know! People aren't going to like that!"

"Just stay hidden. You're always complaining about being stuck in here." Jack suggested and walked over to Kiyoko grabbing her arm and pulling her along. She yanked her arm back.

"I can walk myself!" Kiyoko jumped into the aircraft followed by Jack. Wuya floated through the side and settled herself at the windshield and then they were off to the nearest mall. Kiyoko looked out the window and sighed, 'I don't think that I'll look all that great even with a dress…'

Thirty minutes later they arrived in town. Jack pretty much kicked Kiyoko and Wuya out of the aircraft and flew off. She started yelling obscene words at Jack as he flew away. People were giving you freaked out looks. She glared back and they ran off.

"Is that it?" Wuya asked.

"Yep I believe so." Kiyoko saw the biggest mall she's ever seen right in front of her. "Wow… It's going to be a long day…" Wuya sighed.

Kiyoko and Wuya have been browsing the mall for hours and couldn't find a single gorgeous dress. Wuya looked bored and Kiyoko was getting a headache and feeling a bit angry. She was about to leave the mall until a store caught her eye. It was a small store with posters crowding the windows. It was called 'Dynasty Apparel'. She didn't really feel like going in but she had to find something.

Kiyoko suddenly didn't care what kind of dress she bought as long as she bought one. She walked into the store. There was no one in the store except for a young girl at the cashier counter chewing on gum and reading the latest issue of the Teen Scene Magazine. Kiyoko ignored her and started looking through the clothes. Nothing really interested you. Wuya floated off looking around on her own. Kiyoko made a disgusted face as she held up a yellow skin tight dress with a giant 'V' cut in the front and back. The bottom of it was fluffy and tacky looking. She hung it back on the rack shaking her head. Kiyoko turned away from the rack and the teenage girl appeared in front of her. Kiyoko took a step back startled.

"Hello! Welcome to Dynasty Apparel! I'm Bridgett. How may I assist you?" Bridgett asked in a peppy, upbeat way. Her hair was tied back into a tight bony tail and her make up was thick and fake looking.

"Oh uh…I was just looking for a formal dress…" Kiyoko answered quietly.

"Speak no more. We have sooooo many of those!" Bridgett laughed like she just heard an inside joke and chomped on her gum prancing away. She started showing Kiyoko racks of colorful dresses but none seemed to catch her eye. Kiyoko stopped listening to Bridgett talk about all the designers and where the dresses came from. She sighed. Suddenly something caught Kiyoko's eye. In the corner there was an icy blue floor length dress. It was a little poofy but gorgeous. She held it up and noticed it was a strapless. The back was laced up and had gorgeous white beaded decorations on it but not so many to make it look tacky. While she admired the dress Bridgett bounded over.

Kiyoko looked to her, "Um…Miss. Can I try this on?" She asked.

"Oh sure! Yes, of course! Right this way!" Kiyoko followed her to the changing rooms. "Here you go. Just holler if you need any help." Then she walked off probably back to her magazine.

Wuya then appeared, "Did you find something?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." Kiyoko held up the dress to Wuya. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. Just put it on then we will see."

Kiyoko walked into the changing room and quickly undressed then slipped into the dress. She was having a bit of trouble getting the back tied but eventually she got it. She opened the door and walked out. Wuya was reading some poster on the wall but turned around when she heard the door open. Her ghost mouth dropped, "Well! That looks amazing on you!" Kiyoko blushed. "Uh-oh!" Wuya flew off into a stall just as Bridgett turned the corner.

"Wow! That looks gorgeous on you!"

Kiyoko blushed again, "Y-you really think so?"

"Yes indeed! Come look in the mirror!" Bridgett beckoned Kiyoko over to a mirror. She followed. When she looked into the mirror she gasped. The dress was absolutely gorgeous! She didn't even expect it to be this perfect. The size was perfect, the color, and the length. The colors on the dress made her skin and hair glow and her blue eyes popped. She turned to the side and noticed how skinny she was and how her chest looked huge. The front went down into a small 'V' cut. She laughed then turned around looking over her shoulder. The back went just below her shoulder blades.

"I'll take it!" Kiyoko breathed. After that shopping was easy. She found a pair of clear high heels with straps that circled around her legs and tied a few inches below the knee. Then some matching blue nail polish and matching clear earrings. She was looking through some hair accessories and found the perfect clip. It was a clear crystal but it looked like a jagged piece of ice which was beyond perfect. It was like fate. After that Kiyoko and Wuya went to the make up section and Wuya actually helped her pick out her colors in make up. For an evil ghost thing she was really nice and helpful when she wanted to be.

Finally, they left the mall and waited at the bench where Jack first kicked them out. No one was around now. She waited another hour or so and it started to get dark. She was getting steamed, "He probably forgot about us." Kiyoko stood up and was about to go find a pay phone to call him until she realized she didn't even know his number. She sighed angrily. Suddenly, she heard the familiar whiz of the aircraft. She turned around and there he was hovering there. The top opened and Jack leaned out.

"Sorry, I forgot about you." He smiled innocently. Kiyoko and Wuya glared at him then jumped in. Kiyoko sat down and buckled up. "So what did you get! Let me see!" He went for the bag.

"No!" Kiyoko grabbed the giant dress bag and held it against her. "For being late you're going to have to wait till the day the party is to see it!"

"But! But! But!" Jack stuttered.

"No buts! It's your own fault. When is the party anyway…" She asked.

Jack was still steamed at the rejection to see the dress but he managed to mutter, "Saturday…" It was Thursday already. 'So two days?' Kiyoko thought.

"So how are you going to teach me to dance in two days?"

"It's not that hard. You don't need to know everything. We aren't going to be dancing the whole time." Jack shrugged.

Kiyoko sighed to herself. She envisioned her and Jack dancing and it was great! Then he just walks off to talk to everyone leaving her in a corner. She hoped that wasn't really going to happen. The rest of the ride was quiet. When they arrived to the lair Kiyoko jumped out and headed to her bed. Which was still the cage but the door was never locked. She had decorated it and got a hammock placed in it. She tossed the bags in the corner close to her hammock and watched as Jack walk toward the door that led to his house.

"Goodnight Jack." Kiyoko yawned and kicked her shoes off then jumped in her hammock.

"Uh…yeah. Goodnight to you too." Jack closed the door behind him. Wuya had already disappeared. Kiyoko began drifting off to sleep. She was smiling to herself when she realized that she was Jacks date to the party. She felt all tingly inside and then was off to dream land.


	7. Chapter 7

I Dance

"Wake up…Wake up!"

"Let me alone…" Kiyoko snored and rolled over.

"Get up now!"

"No-" Kiyoko felt like she was falling, "AH!" She hit the floor. Her foot was tangled in the hammock. She looked up and saw Jack standing over her. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes. Now get up, get a shower, and get ready. Lessons start in an hour." Jack walked out. Kiyoko groaned and laid there still. "Come on!" Jack yelled.

Kiyoko fought with the hammock for her foot back and then got up to grab some clothes. She looked into the bag of clothes that she bought the previous day and pulled out a pair of black gauchos and a tight white tank top. She walked into the bathroom, turned and locked the door. After her shower she dried off and pulled on her gauchos and her top. She then pulled her damp hair back into a pony tail. She looked into the mirror feeling refreshed. She opened the bathroom door and twirled out. She stopped when she saw Jack staring at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked walking over.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed.

"You might want to put the heels on. So you'll know what it feels like to dance in them. It's not like wearing regular shoes."

"You would know…how?" Kiyoko cocked an eyebrow but shut her mouth when Jack glared at her.

How could he know so much? She walked over to her hammock, pushed it aside and pulled the shoes out of her bag. She then slipped them on and laced them up. She walked over to Jack. She saw that he cleared out a bunch of junk and there was nothing but clean floor on the other side of the table.

Wuya was watching from a corner which made Kiyoko nervous.

Jack held his hand out. She just stared at it confused.

"Take my hand." he simply said. Kiyoko blushed and then took his hand. Kiyoko gulped really hard and moved her other hand to his shoulder as he directed. She expected him to feel like ice but he was extremely warm to her cold hands.

He pulled her closer then clicked a button on a stereo that was perched on a stool. Kiyoko didn't see it from where she was at first because the table blocked it from her view. He took a few steps over to the center of the room leading Kiyoko along with him.

The music started playing. It was a simple violin song and just kept going and going. There were no words. No, there were words but not spoken words. Kiyoko's ears couldn't hear them, but her heart could.

"Ok…lets start out easy."

"You obviously know what you're doing." Kiyoko said nervously. She wasn't ready for this.

"Of course… Mom made me take dancing lessons." He shrugged. He twirled her around and Kiyoko lost her footing but Jack held her up so she wouldn't hit the ground. "Told you it's not that easy in heels." Kiyoko's face was burning red now. Her heart was racing. She was hoping Jack wouldn't notice. He didn't seem to look like he noticed. He picked her back up and repositioned his hand on her waist. She jumped and fidgeted. "Is something wrong?" Jack sounded a bit irritated.

"No…I…Just…It…I'm…No." Kiyoko blushed and continuously looked around the room. Her face was so hot. She wondered, 'Why is my face so hot? Why do I feel like this. Ugh…my chest hurts.' The feeling was wonderful yet terrifying at the same time.

"What are you babbling about?" Jack was now looking at her fixedly. "Why is your face so red?" Jack moved closer. Wuya was across the room watching. She looked like she was enjoying what she saw.

Kiyoko took a step back in a panic, "Nothing…lets just try again." Kiyoko turned around facing away from Jack trying to calm herself down and make the blush disappear. A few seconds later she turned back to Jack and her blush was barely noticeable. She walked back over to him in her heels and held her hand out. He took it with one hand and placed his other on her waist and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They started the basic steps again. Kiyoko kept looking to her feet.

"Stop looking at your feet and look at me."

"Huh oh.." Kiyoko looked up at him but when she did she started to get nervous again. She kept looking to the sides.

"Pay attention."

"I am!"

"No you're not now look at me." Jack demanded.

"Sorry!" Kiyoko looked back at him. She tried so hard not to blush but she felt it creeping up. This was just torture. She felt like her insides were twisting into knots and her eyes started to water. She stared into his eyes which did not ease the intense feelings that were rolling through her. About five more minutes pass.

"See…you're not that bad. You're dancing." Jack smiled. Not smirked…smiled. Not just any smile a very kind, appreciative, beautiful smile. Kiyoko even smiled back. She felt her defenses drop and her whole being filled with butterflies. It scared her, the way she felt, but she liked it. She saw Jack in a different light and…and it was an amazing light. She hasn't felt this way in such a long time, about anyone not even Rai. You could see it in her face. The way her eyes grew wide and lit up. The way she smiled real big. The way she laughed. Jack walked off and turned off the stereo.

"That's it?"

"That's all you'll need to know." Jack Shrugged. "We aren't going to be dancing the whole time."

Kiyoko looked crestfallen. "Oh…" and just like that it was over.

Jack sighed as he noticed her sad expression but said nothing more. Their dance lesson only lasted about an hour. She felt it was over to quick. Jack turned away from her and started toward the door that led into his house, "Wait…where are you going?"

"I've got a lot of stuff to do. Gotta get things ready. I'm getting my tux today…" He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Oh, ok." Kiyoko rubbed her arm awkwardly and turned away from him.

Another minute passed then Kiyoko heard the door open and close. She wished he didn't have to go at that moment. She began understanding those intense feelings she has been feeling. She tried to hide them from herself and lie to herself.

She was falling for that red headed idiot boy genius.

She looked back towards the door with a desperate and sad look only to meet eyes with Wuya who had floated over. She was grinning maliciously.

It was as if Wuya could read her thoughts. They were pretty much written all over her face. Now Kiyoko was mortified. Wuya only smirked wider at the fact Kiyoko was growing more uncomfortable.

As if reading Wuya's thoughts Kiyoko shook her head. Wuya only laughed. Kiyoko felt her eyes water. It wasn't like he felt the same way. She turned away from Wuya and started to run back to her hammock. She didn't feel so good.

"He looked back." wuya said to Kiyoko's back. She didn't turn around she just went straight to bed.

The intense feelings were worse as she laid there lost in thought. She didn't know what to do now…She never felt these feelings with Rai. These were much more intimate.

Eventually, Kiyoko drifted off to sleep.


End file.
